Moderexe
by History of Fedor
Summary: "Vitya's city". Isn't it a wonderful city, where everyone can find himself, new friends or with a wish can even become a moder! Isn't it cool, huh? Dedicated to: Dedicated to Vitec chanel, moders and some people, who took part. Author's note "Vitya's city". Corruption, harm, injustice. This is what this big city really is. Every chapter is one ending


Chapter 1 Part 1

It was a usual night in the city named "Vitya's City". Life was in full swing. There was a lot of interesting things in this place, which could interest a usual person. For example: a common person can become a moder. If you become a moder in this city, you will get a lot of opportunities, huge wage and popularity. But moder is also a responsible thing. You can count, that the whole metropolis is held up by moderators. At all there were 8 moders. But excuse me, how could 8 moders look after so huge number of people, of whom there was at least a million? Moders had their people, who watched one or another thing, and these people had their own people too and so on. Yes, I agree, the system is very complicated, but without it everything would turn into dust and ruin. That's why glory to the moders, who work in this city. Glory for this order . Mayor of this city, it's not hard to guess, was Vitya himself.

In free time, when all his affairs are complete, he launches streams, and people watch his walkthroughs. Among moders were two people, who loved each other. They were Chara and Azzi. No, they are not those Undertale characters. These are their nicknames, and the real names know only moders themselves and their best friends. Chara is an old moder in this city and knows all the events and tragedies, which, thanks god, don't happen now . Chara is a person, about whom legends spread, and popularity is so big, that Misty would be jealous of. That's why she controls the city and economy and that's why the city is in wonderful order. Azzi is fallen in love with Chara goat.

He is also one of the old modes. Thanks to him Chara became a moderator. Glory to Azzi for making this person a moder. Basically, Azzi did not set off others in this city, except he is and old moder. Azzi and Chara decided to meet in a park near a café, named "MTT". Nobody know how does this translate and what do these three letters mean. So Chara left her house for park of Lenina. There was fresh air around, cars went quietly and didn't fly like mad. Chara herself looked just amazing. Of course, because she was dressed in the most wonderful dress in the whole city. While Chara was walking, she met two more moders, and exactly Yuri and Minicake. They are quite young moders. They don't yet understand, how difficult can the job be. But as Chara says to the new moders: "It is gonna be unclear and hard at first, but gradually you will learn, get more experience and control. And yet manage there."

–Hello, Chara! – Said Yuri.

–Hi, Yuri and Minicake, what are you doing here?

–Just talking while there are no affairs, and where are you going? – Minicake asked.

–Going on a date, and if there is still some time, I would like to ask you about you separately. For example, Yuri, how is your advancement in programming and technology?

–Well, lately programming has been going good. Recently I have finally created a new cheat for FS GO. And in mechanics it's not so active, but yet good.

–OK, and did you, Minicake, find a hobby for yourself or still searching for it?

–Well, how to say, Chara. Looking for something to interest me. I have been trying to create a game, but nothing came out. It's too difficult and unclear for me. In writing, I have a lack of fantasy and grammar.

–Alright guys, good luck to you, and I have to go.

–Good luck! – said two new moders together.

Traces of civil war are still seen in the city. Wait, I said civil war? Yes, it went and brought much loss. Two sides were fighting there. First are imperialists, who were cruel tyrants and rapists. And on the second side were moders, Chara, Misty and etc. So, as You understand moders and their army have won the war. And the most active imperialists were kicked out of the city. But let's not talk about lamentable. An here is Chara has already came come up to the entrance of the park. It was nice in park in the evening. Trees, lake, and even swans swim in it sometimes. So, Chara met Azzi, who was in a fit costume.

–Hello, my goaty, - said Chara in a tender voice.

–Hello, my queen. This time, I see, you are in time.

–Yes, it's very surprising. Let's go to the café.

–Ok, let's.

Then Chara and Azzi took their hands and went through the alley. The alley was beautiful and clear like a golden apple. Isn't it tru, that this is an amazing place for meetings with your second half? And so, the lovers came up to the restaurant "MTT". They came through the main door and chose the table number "404". No, there weren't 404 tables in the café. Just someone decided to number this table like this. Restaurant was big and beautiful. The table was covered with white tablecloth, and in the middle there were standing flowers. A local band was still playing in the hall.

–Well, what are you gonna order? – asked Azzi.

–To tell the truth, I'm not very hungry. But I wouldn't resist a glass of wine.

–Hm, ok. Waiter!

In a few seconds a waiter came up to them.

–Two gorgeous cups of wine, please.

–Your order is accepted, - said the Waiter and left them.

While the waiter was carrying the wine, Chara and Azzi were talking to each other.

–Well, how is restaurant to you? – Azzi asked.

–Well, I personally liked it. Everything is so nice, bright and clear here, and there are even no gums under the table. Very surprising.

–How is your work?

–How? Everything is common and calm. Economy is stable, there are few bullies. Life is beautiful, as it is said.

Then lovers saw the waiter, who carried the wine.

–Here's your order. 4000 coins from you.

Coins is local value in Vitya's state

–Thank you, - Azzi said and paid coins.

–Well, fluffy, let's drink for love!?

–Yes, let us!

They both drank up a glass of wine.

–Well, Azzi, let's go for a walk near the lake?

–Let's go.

Then the lovers stood up their chairs and went to the lake, where swans, ducks, insects and etc. were. So fifteen minutes later Azzi and Chara came up to the river.

–Isn't this pond beautiful? Especially under the moon light?

–Huh, this can't be argued – Azzi said.

–Just as all the sadness of Vitya's city, - said somebody unknown.

–Who said that? – Chara asked,

Turning back they noticed a dark figure. Then this figure started moving on, and this was the imperialists' head Fedor and his nickname for History of Fedor(shorter HF).

History of Fedor is a head of Imperialist union, and this very person organized revolution in chat and brought a lot of losses in this war. He was dressed in a coat and trousers and on nose were googles. Smile was on his face.

–I'm talking about how terrible the situation in chat is. – Says Fedor

–Why did you return here? – Chara asked with an angry face. – If you think, that you will be greaten or forgiven here, than you are a fool.

–Ah-ah, Chara, how rude it is to bribe and call people like that to kill me.

–So what's your target of getting here? – Asked Azzi.

–Good question. How to tell you? I am not satisfied with losing this terrible war.

–Pf, who would doubt. – Chara said

–Don't be so glad, Channes.

–I'm not Channes!

–You know yourself, why your people have risen agains you

–You are starting to enrage me already. So listen, if you are not leaving in three second, I'm gonna kill you with this knife.

–Oh, with this knife, with which you were killing the rebels

–One.

–And in news you said, that you just let them go

–Two.

–Chara maybe better don't. I think, this won't lead to anything good – Asriel said

–Three!

Chara took her knife and jumped on Fedor. So, the hit was made, but HF teleported to another side, as if he had magic, and Chara. Then Fedor went into attack. He teleported behind Chara and injected a syringe into her. Chara went back to Azzi.

–What syringe did you inject me?!

–We will say, this is the beginning of imperialists ruling

–W-what? – Saying these words, Chara fell to the ground unconscious. Azzi came up to her.

–Chara, Chara, are you alive!? What is this, Fedor?! – Asriel yelled out.

–Didn't I say it clear? This is the begging of Imperialist union.

Then an unseen force pushed the fluffy away, and he flew into a tree. Fedor also teleported to him.

–My last advice for you: run as fast as you can, while it's not yet late

Fedor disappeared, and Azzi stood up and ran away.

30 seconds later

–I have to tell others, what happened and warn the city of war preparing, - thought Azzi

Then Asriel heard loud laugh behind his back . That was Chara, who has been approaching every second. She looked slightly different. Black eyes, red pupils, and skin itself was grey. And in hand she was holding that knife, with which she tried to kill the great Imperialists and creator of History of Fedor. Understanding this, Azzi began running faster, but nothing helped, and she became closer and closer. Untill she came close at all. She made him a knife, deadly hit, from which white goaty fell dead on the ground. How sad is this?


End file.
